


Green Light

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: The guy working with Geoff today won't stop talking.





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://caimani.tumblr.com/post/181590480563/green-light)

Geoff doesn’t know the name of his companion today. They didn’t tell him, just sent him out with his handler, who briefed him with a picture of the target and a map of the area where they’d be waiting. Geoff didn’t even know there would be someone else with him, but there is: some younger guy who’s apparently in charge of… observing? Confirming the kill? As if Geoff has ever missed.

The guy’s name doesn’t matter. Geoff’s not interested in learning it, since the guy is obviously a lower-level associate who most likely got assigned to this by accident. 

Also, the guy won’t shut up.

“But, of course, _I’m_ the one who gets stuck with the remedial training, right? Not my fault, but I just happened to be there, so… ugh. Don’t you hate when that happens?”

He’s been talking nonstop this entire time.

“And with the guy I hate too! You ever work with Colonel G? He sucks right!? Works you till you drop and then keeps forcing you to keep going. Fuck! Thank god it seems like he’s been out on… I dunno, something, for like a month.”

Geoff doesn’t respond. He’s in position, watching through his scope at the road where the target should be passing by soon. The target will be in a car, but it’s just been confirmed that it is only one car. If Geoff doesn’t have a shot at the target right away, he can blow out the tires to stop it and get closer.

Maybe that’s why they sent the other guy. Backup. As if Geoff needs backup.

God… he’s so annoying.

“You know he has his soulmate mark, right? Have you ever heard about who it is? I can’t imagine what kind of person got stuck with him. Wouldn’t be surprised if he just killed them once they touched and got their marks— y’know, to get rid of personal attachments and be a better killer.” The guy shudders. “Is that too dark? Sorry, it probably is. Oh...”

The guy finally shuts up. Geoff spares a bored glance in his direction. Oh. He’s got an earpiece. Yeah, that makes sense now. Geoff hates wearing those.

“They’re coming,” the guy says, lowering himself to the ground a short distance away from Geoff. “Any minute now.”

Geoff looks through the scope. He doesn’t hear anything but the sounds of the forest around them. 

He strains for the sounds of a car.

“Kinda quiet out here, huh?”

“Please stop, I’m trying to focus,” Geoff says, his finger twitching slightly on the trigger. As much as he’d love to in this moment, he _cannot_ shoot his companion. His handler wouldn’t like it. The higher-ups wouldn’t like it either. 

“Sorry,” the guy whispers and goes still again.

Geoff finally hears the sound of the car and he feels a calmness radiate through him. He’s ready. 

The car appears a moment later. Its windows are tinted. Unfortunate, but it doesn’t matter. Geoff shoots out the tires quickly and the car skids and crashes into the trees beside the road. Two people emerge from the car with weapons drawn— not the target. Geoff takes them both out in a second. Nobody else steps out of the car. Geoff shoots at the windshield, but it’s bulletproof. 

A minor setback. Geoff leaves the sniper rifle on the hill and _moves_ , getting up and sprinting down the slope through the trees. He sees a flicker of movement past the windshield. His shotgun is in his hands as another figure— not the target— sticks a pistol over the top of the car to shoot at Geoff. Without breaking stride, Geoff shoots at the hands holding the gun. There’s a scream and the man disappears. 

Geoff reaches the car and shoots at the nearest door handle. It opens crudely and Geoff shoots the man in the front seat point blank before the other person can pull his own trigger. Not the target. He sees through the car that the injured person is in the back with someone else, shielding them with his body.

Target.

Geoff shoots the other person in the head, then walks around calmly to the other side of the car. The door is shut, so he blasts it open with the shotgun. Then he draws his pistol and completes his objective.

Target eliminated.

Mission complete. 

Just need to confirm the target’s death. 

Geoff pulls the body of the unimportant person off the target and reaches to pull the target towards him. As his hand touches the target’s arm, there’s a crack and a flash of green light. Geoff stumbles back in shock.

Is that…

Slowly, Geoff raises his hand up to look at it. He pulls his glove off. There, in the middle of his hand, is a faint green heart shape. A… soulmark. He looks at the target. There’s a matching mark on his arm.

“Oh man, that fucking sucks!”

Geoff spins and shoots his companion without even thinking. He empties his entire clip into the guy. He shakes, his body consumed with anger, which is gradually replaced by something Geoff never thought he’d feel.

Grief.

Geoff rushes to the target’s side to feel for a pulse, but… no, there’s nothing. Of course there’s nothing. Shakily, Geoff places his hand against the mark on the man’s arm. 

He’s killed his soulmate. Who even was he? Geoff didn’t know— they just handed him his weapons and showed him a picture. He must have been important but… but. Geoff just doesn’t know. 

Geoff stares at his soulmate’s face. He was young, whoever he was. His hair is a soft shade of purple. His clothes are colorful and nice. Normal. Compared to him… Geoff is like a shadow. A nightmare. A grim reaper.

Geoff hopes his soulmate was dead before the soulmarks happened. He’ll never know but… it seems less cruel than the alternative. 

Feeling hollow, he walks to the guy he just killed in a fit of rage. He removes the man’s earpiece.

“This is November,” he says, his voice sounding distant to him. “Mission complete. Target confirmed dead. One casualty.”

“You lost 228?” his handler says. “That’s not like you, November. Did— no, we’ll debrief later. Return to the extraction point.”


End file.
